Thank You For Loving Me
by Eternal Setsuna Meioh
Summary: A T/P Songfic with the song


Thank You For Loving Me  
  
Eternal Setsuna Meioh  
  
eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
Disclamer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the song "Thank You for loving me"   
  
A/N: This is my first DBZ fic so characters might be a little OOC. If they are write me a review or an e-mail saying how they are and I will make sure I fix it in any way. ~*~*~*~ means a different scene.  
  
Thunder echoed through the dark skies, rattling windows in their frames and shaking houses to their foundations. The skies had opened up, flooding the streets of the small village and making the banks of the river overflow with water. This was the sight that greeted him this cold wet June day. Luminous blue eyes watched in silence as the rain gathered on the window before him and dripped down before falling out of his sight. Running his callused fingers through the lavender colored strands of his hair, he continued to watch the rain trickle down the window in silent meditation. The air around him was silent, except for the sound of his breathing. Looking cool, calm, and collected as he always had throughout whatever life had thrown in his path he just watched the rain...deftly masking the inner turmoil in his soul. Inside him feelings were raging, being stirred up like the storm. It had always been there beneath the surface, but now was raging a hundred fold. Something he had to say but he had no idea how to say it.  
Gazing out the window he finally realized why he had been so entranced by the rain. It reminded him of the tears that lead to this moment. The confusion her felt just seemed to take him over. His thoughts drifted back to the moment where this madness had begun.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She had been standing outside his apartment building nonchalantly leaning on the streetlight post. The light above her flickered on and off. Her midnight black hair flowed over her shoulders, lightly blown by the gentle wind around her. Her eyes were a dark blue that as you gazed into them you felt you could see stars, comets, and galaxies spinning in them. She was definitely no longer the child he remembered; she was a woman. The loose, baggy clothing she wore hid some of her features, but it only seemed to make her stand out even more.  
She sighed softly looking out at the building before her. A pensive look covered her face as she leaned against the lamppost staring down the street lost in thought.  
A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her waist and long purple hair mingled with her black hair in the wind. She smiled softly as she glanced over her shoulder at the object that had captured her thoughts; thoughts she could never let go. His arm gently rested on her shoulder as a slightly chill wind blew down the deserted street. "So Pan, might I ask the purpose behind this surprise visit?...or shall it remain a surprise?" said a deep masculine voice.  
A light laugh was heard as she looked at the man over her shoulder. "No, Trunks, I'll let you know why I dropped by. Let's go inside first...It's a little chilly out here." She slipped out of the man's arms as he took a step towards the building.  
  
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light  
  
They walked into the building and up the stairs. Trunks opening the door wide, holding it open as Pan walked inside. He followed her into the apartment, closing and locking the door carefully. Leaving the world they knew behind them, they walked into a place where they were safe and alone.  
  
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside  
  
Trunks' piercing blue eyes gazed across the room at Pan's smiling face. Pan leaned against a wall on the other side of the room and watched as Trunks walked towards her. As he approached her his eyes roamed over her figure as he was taken up by the mere presence of her being so close to him. His breathing grew slightly heavier as he sighed and said, "Why did you come Pan?"   
Looking into her eyes his senses tingled as he patiently waited for her reply. Pan chewed on her lower lip as she stared down at her worn sneakers not wanting to answer.   
She sighed and said; "I know that we have always been best friends, but things are changing now..." She looked up at Trunks and went on. "When I was younger, after we had returned from our trek across the galaxy I realized I had a crush on you," She looked away again as a light blush covered her face while she confessed her feelings to him. "For years I ignored it...believing it was just a childish crush..." She fidgeted with her jacket as she tried to gather the strength to continue. "But as I grew up, my feelings never changed towards you...in fact they only grew stronger." She shook her head and looked back at Trunks, "I guess what I am trying to say is that...I love you...and it is not the type of love that I feel towards people who are just friends."   
Trunks listened to Pan in silence as he heard her confess those three small words to him. His jaw dropped open from the surprise of the feelings she revealed to him. Confusion clouded his mind as her heard her give voice to the emotions she felt towards him.  
  
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Pan took his hand in her own as she looked up at him and went on, "Trunks, we traveled the galaxy together. You saved my life numerous times and I am always thankful for that, for it shows that in someway you care about me. You have always been there for me through thick and thin...and at this moment all I can only hope that in some way you feel the same as I do." She looked up at him trying to judge his reaction as she gently ran her thumbs over his callused knuckles.  
Trunks looked into Pan's eyes and saw love in them...love for him and him alone. All he felt in his heart was sorrow, sorrow for having to hurt her because of his own unsorted feelings. This sadness showed through in his eyes, where Pan saw it, and understood what it meant.   
Pan's body shuddered and trembled as she stared into his pitying blue eyes. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Trunks made a motion to embrace Pan but she pushed him away from her and ran towards the door struggling to unlock it. Pan ran as far away from the building as she could. Tears spilt over her cheeks, crystal drops streaming down her face to land on her clothes or the pavement she ran upon.   
A bright streak of lightening lit up the night sky followed rapidly by a loud crash of thunder as the heavens opened up in a torrential downpour mirroring the fallen tears she shed.   
Trunks watched immobile as Pan ran off into the night. Whereas before he had felt only sorrow now he felt a gnawing emptiness. Dread ran through him. All these conflicting emotions crashed upon him and gave him no peace. One lone question came to mind..."What had he done?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gazing out his bedroom window, he continued to ponder these new conflicting emotions. Exhaustion began to take its toll on Trunks, as his hands slid along his chest lifting his shirt up over his head. He ran his fingers through his long hair as it settled back into place. His hands moved down to his waist releasing the large silver buckle and letting it fall open. His nimble fingers opened the buttons that held his pants closed letting it fall open. The tight fitting jeans fell to the floor and he tossed them over a chair near his bed. Locking his fingers together he raised his hand above his head, stretching out all the muscles in his arms and neck that had grown stiff after Pan's disappearance.  
He walked over to his bed, lifting off the white down comforter and sliding in under the cool white sheets. As sleep began to pull him under his thoughts drifted to a recurring dream that he had been having every night for many years, since they day he arrived back on earth after his tour of the galaxy with Pan. His thoughts continued to drift around until eventually sleep finally pulled him under.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Trunks seemed to be lost in a land of mist and fog...where was he? He had never been here before...the dream that had haunted him with it presence seemed lost. But through the depth of the fog he heard a silent sobbing, that wrenched at his heart, even with his heightened senses he could barely hear it at all. He ran towards the direction of the sobbing and eventually the fog cleared away.  
In the distance he saw a figure curled upon itself let out a gasp of surprise as he ran out of the mist. He made his way quickly over at the figure as the person stood up and walked partially into the light. The feminine form progressed a few steps towards Trunks, but stopped her face still hidden in darkness, as it always had been.   
His eyes roamed over the body of his nighttime specter trying as always to identify of this woman. A rainbow light reflected as she walked into the light from the necklace around her throat. He saw the thick silver chain with the large crescent moon in which a star of diamonds rested. Midnight blue layers of filmy gauze fell around her shoulders in soft petals, gently landing on the flowery bodice of her gown. Silvery stars shimmered along the lacy petals. The sheer fabric clung to her body like a second skin accentuating her slightest movement. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders, with deep blue highlights shining in the light.   
Trunks walked over to the woman who's light sobs could still be heard echoing in the air.   
This figure that had haunted his dreams for years, always running to hold him in her warm embrace, now seemed to hide from him. Running back into the darkness she fled as Trunks moved near her. Feeling he just could not let her go, Trunks sped up faster and captured the mysterious woman in his arms. He held her close feeling her body shudder as sobs racked through her. Her face pressed against his chest, he could feel her warm tears against him as he lifted her body up in his arms. Slowly he walked back into the light sitting down on the cool ground still holding her near him as he ran his fingers through her satiny hair.  
He slid his fingers down along her face and ran them under her chin slowly raising her face into the light. Her skin was pale against her jet-black hair and midnight blue gown. Tears still ran down her cheeks and she continued to look away from him as if she was trying to hide from him. Bringing her face into the light his eyes widened as he gasped in awe. Gazing into his dreams he became lost in her eyes. Her beauty entranced him and the whole universe was his.  
Slowly his lips mouthed out a single word, "...Pan." He realized she was no little girl. She was now a woman.  
Tracing the line of her jaw with his finger he slowly raised her head towards his. He was still lost in her gaze and for one precious moment everything made sense. Closing their eyes as they neared each other, Trunks could feel a sense of peace he had never known before. Nothing would seem the same again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
RRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!.....  
Tearing Trunks away from his peaceful rest the phone rang loud and clear. Pan was no longer in his arms and he was alone except for the clamorous ringing of the phone. His voice growling low he turned over in his bed picking up the phone from the receiver. "Who is it?" he barked out into the phone as he opened his eyes.  
Bra's voice came through the receiver, "Trunks I am in no mood to put up with you but this is important, Pan is missing."   
Trunks shot out of his bed as he heard those last three words. "What happened Bra?"  
Bra was confused about what had gone on with Pan. "I have no idea, all she told me yesterday was that she was going to see you, but she never came back to the apartment last night. I just figured you and her went out like you normally do, but when she was not here this morning, I got worried and called you."  
Trunks felt everything crashing in around him again. His chest tightened as his breathing seemed to stop. He was unable to do anything, as if his body was not under his control. As he just discovered what his heart had always known, now this happens. Trunks just put the phone on the receiver as he heard Bra calling out for him.   
He should have not let her go he thought to himself. He should have realized how hurt she must have been. The brief sensation of peace that had come over him was gone, replaced with sadness, confusion, and angst. Quickly jumping out of bed he ran around his apartment stepping into his pants and shoes as he ran to the door. All that his mind was able to comprehend now was that he had to find her. He flew out the window and began searching for Pan. He knew that he had to find her. He finally realized what she meant to him and he had to let her know that he had been lying to himself and to her. The awful part was that she believed he did not care for her. He needed her. And always had. She had continually been part of his dreams yet he had always been too afraid to see that he loved her.   
That dream last night combined with the fact that she was missing this morning sorted through the confusion he felt. He now knew that he loved her. She had always been there to help him so many times with all the different problems that arose in his life. Pan had been the only one that stood by him no matter what happened. All the acts of love she had done for him shown out in his memory. He had to find her and tell her how he truly felt about her.  
Trunks was no longer hiding behind the cold facade that he had created for himself. The façade was a lie to all he knew. Pan was the only one he had been free to show his true self, the only one who able to break through the coldness he showed others. Since they returned from the galaxy tour Trunks had always felt this emptiness, and longing inside him, except whenever Pan was around.  
Love was a nameless shapeless figure to him, but last night she had a name and a face. Trunks knew positively that Pan loved him for who he was and she was not one of the many fake women who threw themselves at him every day. She might have been much younger then him but true love knows no age. Over the years she had forced him to see how much she had changed from the little girl that climbed the tree in his backyard and slid into home base into a beautiful woman that he could not live without.  
Trunks was determined to find her, no matter what it took. He would search the ends of the world to find her, if it meant he could tell her how he truly felt. He knew Pan believed that he did not love her. He knew he had been lying to himself and to her, his eyes showing his confusion, when he truly loved her with all his heart and soul. Trunks was determined to find her, she had to know how he truly felt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cross my heart I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies   
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hours had passed and still there was no trace of her to be found. Trunks flew aimlessly around, searching everywhere he thought she might be but was unable to find a trace of her. Her family and other friends had been called to help find her, but they too had no success. He could not give up, no matter what happened.  
He had traveled around the world several times calling her name until his voice became hoarse. He checked frequently with the others that also searched for her but no clue was found to her whereabouts. He had been looking for her all day trying to recall any place she might have told him about that he could look for her. As he flew along the coastline for the fifth time his energy began to wane.  
The tide was beginning to come in higher. Flying along Trunks was beginning to loose hope of finding her. All of a sudden his senses picked up a very faint trace of ki. The ki was pulsing faintly like the beat of a heart. Trunks could not identify the ki because it was so faint but he flew towards it. Landing near the site of the energy, he found a body half submerged in the ocean lying unconscious on the shore.  
Trunks rushed towards the figure fearing the worst. The second he laid his eyes on the body floating in the water he recognized it and ran towards it with all the energy he had left in him. Running into the water he lifted the limp form into his arms and cradled it against his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he gently moved the wet hair away from the face of the woman he loved. He gently kissed her forehead feeling her ice-cold hand lightly clutch weakly onto his shirt. Trunks started to fly off, his ki flaring around him. He hurried back towards the city with all the strength he could muster. A lone buoy on the ocean started to ring out loudly, disturbed by the flare of his ki.  
Vegeta and Gohan walked out from behind a large rock on the shorefront having followed Trunks in his wild search for Pan. Trunks had been so enveloped in the search for Pan that he did not notice that they had followed him the entire time.  
A snarl twisted Vegeta's face as he watched Trunks fly off holding Pan in his arms. He had sensed the connection between Pan and Trunks. Gohan's eyes were fixed with a cold glare as he watched his baby being carried away. Gohan looked over at Vegeta and sighed, his eyes unchanging.  
Vegeta muttered under his breath "I can't believe my brat bonded with Kakarott's grand brat."  
Gohan turned towards Vegeta and asked, "How did you know they were bonding?"  
"I had been sensing it between them for quite a while now, since the time they traveled the galaxy together, and it only continued to grow stronger as they both grew older. All we can do now is just accept it. Trunks would not have been able to find her at all today if he had not bonded with her and Pan might have died if it hadn't been for their bond," Vegeta looked over at Gohan and flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
Gohan suppressed the urge to go after Trunks and followed Vegeta instead to Capsule Corp. Gohan had to admit to the fact that he was losing his baby and must let her go. That did not mean, however that he would not have Trunks' hide if he did anything to hurt his daughter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You pick me up when I fall down   
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Trunks flew into the open window tenderly cradling Pan's cold wet form in his arms. Trunks gently laid her down, as if she were a china doll, onto his bed. He closed the French doors, and latched them closed, leaving the two of them alone again. Pan shuddered slightly at the loss of warmth emanating from Trunks as he covered her in his soft down comforter. Trunks pulled some towels out of his closet and gently began drying her soaked body. He tossed the damp towels on the floor as he held Pan close to him. Totally exhausted from the search for Pan coupled with his fear of losing her he laid down next to her on the bed. He examined her face, admiring her features and wondering how he had been unable to realize his true feelings before. What did he have to offer this beautiful woman that would make her love him? He had money and power, but he knew those things didn't matter to her. All she ever truly wanted from him was love.  
He leaned over as he watched her sleep and said the three small words she had always longed to hear him say. The words he felt in his heart, but never had the strength to say, "I love you." He slowly fell asleep holding her in his arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Pan thought she had died as she began to regain consciousness. She had felt heartbroken and diving into the cold dark depths of the ocean would put an end to her pain. Now she felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Trunks asleep at her side holding her in his arms. She thought she was having some wonderful dream. She became confused as she watched his slow steady breathing and felt his breath, warm on her face. She squealed as she pinched herself and realized that she was awake and alive. How did she get here, she wondered? A barely noticeable sigh, tinged with sadness, escaped her lips and she looked at him remembering what had lead her to this moment. Ever so gently she moved to leave his warm embrace wanting to leave before he could look at her with those eyes so full of confusion and pain. As she struggled to get up without disturbing Trunks she felt a hand reach out lightly to hold on to her wrist.   
Pan turned around and saw Trunks' hand holding on to her. She glanced away not wanting to face him again and have him reject her again. "Let me go, Trunks," she said pulling her hand away from his grasp. Trunks continued to hold on to her, his other hand reaching up to touch her face and draw it closer.  
"I need to talk to you," he said as he pulled her towards him.  
Tears threatened to come as she listened to his deep husky voice. "About?" she asked as she closed her eyes tightly trying to prevent the tears from falling.  
Trunks sighed as he looked at her, "After you left, only one thing was on my mind, you. You're my best friend, the one person in the world that always knew what I was feeling with out even asking. When you left and I thought I lost you, I learned one thing about myself that no one, including myself had known before and it was that... I love you. You have helped through so many things in my life and to see you run out that door in so much pain was torture, but I didn't know what to say to you. When I found out you hadn't gone home, I knew I had to find you, I knew I had to tell you exactly how I felt."  
  
  
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I   
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me  
  
Pan started trembling, she heard him say those three words she had hoped so long to hear, but she was not sure he truly loved her, or if it was a lie he said to make her feel better. Pan pulled away from Trunks and ran outside. The rain had long since stopped and she flew off into the cloudy gray sky. The tears that she had tried to keep hidden burned in her eyes and began flowing down her cheeks.  
Suddenly Pan felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and hold her still. "I'm not letting you go this time Pan," breathed a warm husky voice in her ear. Pan struggled against him trying to get free, but Trunks kept her firm in his arms. Gently he turned her face to him. His strong callused hand gently brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "Pan..." he gently breathed as he looked in her eyes. He let himself fall into her gaze and become lost in it. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours and she saw in his eyes what his heart couldn't say. Slowly he moved closer to her and his lips touched hers. Pan stopped struggling against him and became lost in the kiss. She knew now that he had told her the truth, he did love her. If Trunks hadn't been holding her, Pan would have fallen from the sudden and passionate motion.  
They pulled apart for air and Pan looked into Trunks eyes. She saw his true feelings shine through. Trunks held Pan tightly to him and whispered softly in her ear, "When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you, When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you, When I first liked you I was afraid to love you, Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you..."  
Pan held tightly on to Trunks. "You'll never lose me again, I love you with all my heart and soul." She reached up and kissed him again.  
Trunks held her close and as she kissed him one thought ran through his mind, "Thank you for loving me, Pan."  
  
When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All right if you got to this point then you are obliged to review. If you do review I might continue to write these stories. So PLEASE review. Tell me any opinions that you have on my story I will be very glad to hear them. 


End file.
